


Comenzar de Nuevo

by BatsyFans



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, La reconciliación de BatCat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsyFans/pseuds/BatsyFans
Summary: Este fanfic narra lo que sucedió después del capitulo final de la 4ta temporada. Selina regresa a Gotham con el solo objetivo de vengarse y matar a Jeremiah .... Ella había cambiado mucho en el hospital y ahora sera mas Catwoman que nunca.





	Comenzar de Nuevo

Selina llevaba unos días en el hospital y despertó algo confundida, solo estaba Alfred acompañándola. Después recordó lo que le paso

**Selina:** Alfred , donde esta Bruce?                                                                                                                   

**Alfred:** El no pudo venir pero me envió aquí para cuidarte

Selina se puso triste al darse cuenta de que Bruce había roto su promesa y trato de levantarse de la cama pero se dio cuenta que no podía moverse 

**Selina:** Alfred,  Que sucede conmigo ? Porque no puedo mover mis piernas?                                           

**Alfred** : la bala daño tu columna, necesitaras meses de rehabilitación para volver a caminar.

Selina se desesperó al enterarse de la noticia, lloro de rabia e  impotencia. Los doctores le dieron un sedante para que descansara. Al día siguiente Alfred le contó todo lo que sucedió desde que la ingresaron al hospital, pero eso no tranquilizo a Selina.

**Alfred:** Tendrá que poner mucho de tu parte para recuperarse sta. Kyle                                                          

**Selina:** Eso intento , pero es difícil                                                                                                                   

**Alfred:**   eres fuerte ,vas a conseguirlo con el tiempo                                                                                   

**Selina:** Alfred , Bruce aún no se a comunicado contigo                                                                              

**Alfred:** No , aún no sé nada de el

Selina estaba muy decepcionada de Bruce, ya había perdido las esperanzas de que Bruce la visitara o la llamara por teléfono. Al día siguiente Alfred recibió una llamada de Jim Gordon informándole que Bruce estaba en problemas. En ese momento Alfred le dijo a Selina que debía marcharse y se despidió de ella.

**Alfred:** Selina , Bruce se metió en problemas . Debo regresar a Gotham  pero llamare para saber cómo sigues.                                                                                                                                                       

**Selina:** No te preocupes, yo me pondré bien.

Selina estaba triste de quedarse sola en el hospital pues Alfred solo la acompaño el primer mes de los diez meses que ella permaneció en el hospital . La rehabilitación de Selina era muy dolorosa para ella y con el tiempo empezó a culpar a Bruce por lo que a ella le paso , pues Jeremiah le disparo a Selina para hacerle daño a Bruce y porque creyó que  así se volvería igual de loco que él. Selina estaba muy molesta con Bruce por romper su promesa después de lo que a ella le paso por culpa de él. Selina empezaba a creer que Bruce ya no la quería ni se preocupaba por ella y eso le dolía aún más.

Bruce puso en riesgo su vida con su papel de justiciero y Alfred regreso a Gotham al enterarse que él estaba herido.

Cuando Alfred regreso a Gotham tuvo que cuidar a Bruce para que se recupere de sus heridas en la mansión.

**Bruce:** Alfred, como esta Selina ?                                                                                                                       

**Alfred:** Recuperándose poco a poco , pero necesitara mucho tiempo en rehabilitación para volver a caminar                                                                                                                                                                 

**Bruce:** Quisiera ir a verla pero temo que si lo hago ya no voy a querer regresar a Gotham                             

**Alfred:** No se preocupe , pagaremos los mejores médicos  para que su recuperación sea lo más corta posible

Al día siguiente de que Alfred llegara a Gotham, él   llamo  a Selina por teléfono para saber cómo estaba.

**Alfred:** Me alegra saber que se está recuperando Srta. Kyle                                                                   

**Selina:** si ya puedo mover un poco mis piernas pero aún me falta lograr pararme                               

**Alfred:** Tenga paciencia, lo lograra con el tiempo                                                                                

**Selina:** Eso espero                                                                                                                                                  

**Alfred:** Quiere hablar con Bruce?  puedo darle el teléfono.                                                                     

  **Selina:** No es necesario. si Bruce no quiso hablarme antes , no tiene caso que lo haga ahora

Durante todo el tiempo que Selina paso en el hospital hasta que se recuperó, ella había cambiado demasiado. Ahora Selina era una persona diferente debido a la dolorosa rehabilitación a la que tuvo que someterse,  ella tuvo que sacrificarse algunas partes de sí misma y Selina ya no volvería a ser la persona que una vez los demás conocieron.  Ella era ahora una persona más dura, desconfiada y había decidido no tener piedad con ningún enemigo , ni volver a enamorarse de nuevo ya que cree eso solo le traería  más dolor en el futuro  pues ella sería más Catwoman que nunca .Además Selina   se había propuesto un objetivo “vengarse de Jeremiah y matarlo por lo que le hizo” y no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

DE REGRESO  A GOTHAM:

Una vez de regreso a Gotham, Selina se reunió por última vez con las sirenas pues las tres habían decidió tomar caminos diferentes. En la noche, Selina asistió a la fiesta del pingüino con un amigo que hizo recientemente (un gánster  de la edad de ella que trabajaba para Oswald), Selina solo se le acercaba a ese chico para obtener información y  conseguir lo que quiere  ya que ella empezó a tener aliados con otros villanos. Bruce también fue a esa fiesta para espiar a Oswald. Y si, ninguno de ellos esperaba reencontrarse allí y cuando se vieron ambos no sabían cómo reaccionar pues Selina no quería volver a verlo  y Bruce siempre tenía a Selina en su mente, la extrañaba demasiado.

Cuando se reencontraron después de casi un año, Selina intento irse de la fiesta para evitar a Bruce pero él la siguió y la agarró del brazo para que no se fuera pero  ella lo cacheteo.

  **Bruce:** sé que merezco ese golpe                                                                                                                     

**Selina:** Te mereces más que eso                                                                                                                      

  **Bruce:** Tenemos que hablar                                                                                                                           

  **Selina:**  No , yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Tú tomaste  tu decisión hace 10 meses, ya no existe razón para volver a vernos.                                                                                                                            

**Bruce:** Sé que debí  quedarme contigo en el hospital, pero creí que tenía que hacer algo por Gotham cuando la ciudad quedó destruida y no te olvide durante todo este tiempo.

**Selina:** No tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar en ese hospital , fueron los momentos más horribles de mi vida o peor es que fue en parte tu culpa y ni siquiera intentaste comunicarte conmigo .                                                                                                                                                              

**Bruce:** Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por eso.  Crees que podríamos empezar de nuevo?. Tal vez nosotros…                                                                                                                          

**Selina:** No existe el nosotros, eso acabo.

Cuando ella se fue Bruce se puso muy triste pues no se había dado cuenta de cuanto su decisión lastimo a la chica que él amaba  y cuando Selina regreso a su departamento, empezó a llorar en su cama porque se dio cuenta que  aún lo amaba pero quería sacarlo de su corazón y no podía hacerlo. Ambos tenían el corazón roto en ese momento.

Durante los siguientes días Selina tuvo algunas misiones con otros villanos como  Fire Fly  y a veces con Tabitha. Un día Bruce llego al GCPD para ver a Jim , él le dijo a Bruce que Selina era testigo de un crimen que se cometió al robar un Banco pues habían algunos cadáveres cuando se cometió el robo y que la estaban buscando . Pero Bruce le pidió a Jim que le permitiera hablar con ella primero. Jim acepto y Bruce ingenuamente pensó que podría convencer a Selina  de hacer lo correcto , pronto se daría cuenta de su error.

Esa tarde Bruce averiguo donde se encontraba Selina y fue a buscarla. Selina secuestro a un sujeto a quien tenía de rehén para sacarle información sobre el paradero de Jeremiah  

Pero  cuando Bruce la encontró  no podía creer lo que estaba viendo , ella había golpeo a Jeremiah tantas veces con su latigo hasta hacer que el loco se desmaye y lo apuñalo con una navaja en el hombro cuando peleo contra él, pero ella estaba decidida a matarlo así que debia cortarle la garganta para terminar su venganza . Pero cuando Selina estaba muy cerca de completar su venganza contra el desgraciado que provoco que ella tuviera que pasar meses en un hospital

**Selina a Jeremiah :** Vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste pasar , hijo de perra!  _(Y cuando estaba a punto de matarlo ,  Bruce apareció para impedirlo)_

**Bruce:** Selina , que haces?                                                                                                                       

**Selina:**   lárgate de aqui.                                                                                                                                                        

**Bruce:**  Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que hagas esto                                                                                                         

**Selina:** Será mejor que no te interpongas en mi camino 

Selina estaba decidida a pelear con cualquiera que se interpusiera en sus planes y Bruce no sería la excepción 

**Bruce:** Que ocurre contigo? tú no eres así . La Selina que conozco no actuaria de esta forma               

**Selina:** esa Selina murió en el hospital . La chica que vez ahora te pateara el trasero si intentas detenerme.                                                                                                                                                                 

**Bruce:** solo quiero ayudarte.                                                                                                                            

**Selina:** enserio! vas a ayudarme  como me ayudaste hace 10 meses  atrás. No necesito tu ayuda, Bruce .

Pero en ese momento al percatarse del sonido del auto de unos policías se acercaba al lugar , ella golpeo a Bruce con su látigo y escapo por una ventana . Luego Bruce la persiguió por los tejados pero Selina logro huir.

Bruce se dio cuenta en ese momento que Selina se convirtió una persona totalmente diferente a la que alguna vez conoció y que sería difícil lidiar con ella ahora. Él se culpaba por el cambio de Selina y quería estar cerca de  ella para protegerla de alguna forma.

A la semana siguiente Selina y Bruce se encontraron accidentalmente en un tejado cuando ella estaba huyendo de unos criminales que la perseguían al encontrarla robando en sus dominios, Bruce estaba infiltrado en ese lugar. Ambos estaban corriendo hacia la misma dirección así que tropezaron y ella cayó encima de él. Esa era una situación era graciosa e incómoda a la vez

**Selina:** Que haces acá                                                                                                                                       

**Bruce:** Tu qué haces acá?                                                                                                                                        

**Selina:** Yo pregunte primero.

Pero en ese momento los criminales se acercaban, así que Selina se paró y siguió corriendo. Bruce no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente así que la siguió para atraparla. Selina venció a la mayoría de los criminales golpeándolos con su látigo pero uno de ellos la agarro por atrás y la amenazo poniendo un cuchillo en su cuello para que devolviera lo que había robado. Por suerte para ella,  Bruce llego en ese momento y golpeo al criminal para salvar Selina aunque el criminal hirió a Bruce en el brazo con el cuchillo.

**Selina:** Estas herido, debemos ir a un hospital                                                                                                

**Bruce:** No necesito ir a un hospital, me pondré bien.                                                                                    

**Selina** : Gracias por salvarme.

En ese momento Selina lo beso y después al departamento de ella para curar la herida de Bruce.

**Selina:** Realmente no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti en ese momento                                                          

**Bruce:** No hubiera soportado perderte de nuevo Selina , incluso aunque ya no me ames yo siempre me preocupare por ti y me gustaria que volvieramos a ser amigos de nuevo.                                                                                                                                              

**Selina:**  Bruce yo aún te amo pero tengo que alejarme de ti por mi propio bien !                                                                                              

**Bruce:** pero dijiste que ……                                                                                                                                         

**Selina:**  lo que te dije cuando vimos a vernos después de casi un año fue porque tenía miedo.Por mas que te quiera , tengo que proteger a mi corazon , no puedo dejar que lo rompas cada vez que quieras !                                      

**Bruce:**  yo sé que me equivoque pero te aseguro que no volveré a fallarte , no me alejes de ti. Selina tu eres la luz de mi vida!                                                

**Selina:** ya no quiero pelear contigo                                                                                                                                        

**Bruce:**  yo tampoco , pero sabes que debes ir a al GCPD para declarar sobre lo que sucedió                                              

**Selina:** si , pero me gustaría que hoy tuviéramos una noche libre.                                                                  

**Bruce:** iras mañana                                                                                                                                            

**Selina:** Es una promesa.

Después de aclarar las cosas , ellos se besaron apasionadamente y al estar juntos de nuevo , la llama de la pasión volvió a encenderse entre ellos . Ambos decidieron entregarse a la pasión que sentían en ese momento  y consumar su amor.

**Bruce:** eso fue inevitable                                                                                                                                  

**Selina:** tal vez, lo hagamos el amor de nuevo otro día

Esa noche fue muy especial para ambos, pero Bruce se preocupo al día siguiente al despertar solo en la cama y encontrar una nota de Selina

“Solo hay una regla en nuestra relación, yo huyo y tú me atrapas”

**Bruce:** así se siente !  _(dijo el al terminar de leer la nota de Selina)_

Irónicamente Selina le había hecho a Bruce lo mismo que él a ella hace 10 meses atrás. Esta vez , ella rompió su promesa y lo dejo .

Selina había huido de nuevo para no declarar a la policía lo que sabía y tal vez para que Bruce sintiera lo que ella sintió cuando él la dejo. Pero este no era el fin de su relación, pues como la nota decía , Bruce solo tenía que buscarla de nuevo para encontrarla y volver a estar juntos otra vez. El hecho de haber dormido juntos ya era un gran paso en su relación.


End file.
